The Message
by twilightchick31
Summary: This is how I thought Bella should've reacted when Edward bribed Alice to 'babysit' her. Starts from pg. 149 in Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1 Angry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Sob, (runs and hides in dark corner depressed.) Oh, and the beginning of this story is quoted from Eclipse, and is not mine.**

The Message

Bella POV (_Pg. 149 in Eclipse)_

_"You are in Trouble," I said slowly, emphasizing each word. "Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home."_

I snapped the phone shut and placed it in her waiting hand. "I'm done."

She grinned. "This hostage stuff is fun."

"I'm going to sleep now," I announced, heading for the stairs. Alice tagged along.

"Alice," I sighed. "I'm not going to sneak out. You would know if I was planning to, and you'd catch me if I tried."

"I'm just going to show you where your things are," she said innocently.

_My Story now (some things are still same from book):_

She followed me upstairs to Edward's room, which was at the farthest end of the third floor. As I stepped though the door and flipped on the light, I paused in confusion. This was the right room, wasn't it?

Alice giggled. Something was up. There was a huge wrought iron bed in the middle of the room. I looked closer and saw that it was indeed Edward's room, but it had been rearranged. The stereo was now located on the opposite wall, along with all of Edward's CDs, and the long black leather couch had been pushed up against the window to make room for the bed.

"Alice," I sputtered, still confused. "What the hell is all this?"

"You didn't really think he would make you sleep on the couch, did you?"

I mumbled unintelligibly as I stalked forward to snatch my things off the bed.

"I'll give you some privacy," Alice laughed. "See you in the morning."

One she left, I changed into my favorite tank top and my holey sweats. If Alice catches me wearing this it will 'mysteriously' disappear from my closest and be replaced with some ridiculous girly pajamas, probably in pink. I shuddered at the thought of it. And than my eyes fell upon the huge bed, the pink elephant of the room.

I was angry. No, pissed. Not only does he bribe his sister into kidnapping me for a weekend of makeup, shopping, and other ungodly tortures, but he has to go and buy this huge bed that I will probably only sleep in once. And who uses a Porsche as a bribe?

I walked up to it, grabbed a pillow, and dragged the gold comforter off the top, heading towards the couch. I would not give him the satisfaction. He could take the bed and shove it. I lied down on the couch. Surprisingly, it was quite comfortable.

Why couldn't he have just told me? Would that have been too hard? I could've just stayed at Charlie's. Nope, instead I'm stuck in a house with an evil shopping-obsessed pixy. Yay.

I think Edward may have OCD. I mean, every time they go hunting? Why can't I just stay home? What does he really expect happen, a meteor to fall out of the sky and hit me square in the forehead?

I was seething. Just wait til he gets home…

OOOOh, Eddie's gonna get it…. lol don't review on this chapter, it's pretty much just a retell of what's in the book to set the mood. Check back for next chapter!

**~Twilightchick31**


	2. Chapter 2 Torturing Edward

**I know that there's a day between the last chapter and this one, but let's ignore that fact, shall we? Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, the amazing Stephanie Meyer does.**

Torturing Edward

Bella POV

I woke up groggy and disoriented. I rolled over onto my stomach. I suddenly realized that this movement should have dumped me onto the floor. And I was much too comfortable.

I rolled back and saw him. Oh, buddy you are in so much trouble.

"Sorry," he murmured so softly that his voice was part of the darkness. "I didn't mean to wake you."

I ignored him and sat up, grabbing the comforter and pulling it abruptly, causing him to become sprawled on the ground. Mwa-ha-ha-ha, that felt good. I dragged it over to the couch and lied down with my back to him.

"Come on Bella, don't be like that." He pleaded, getting up off the ground. He started walking towards me and I suddenly called, "ALICE!!!!"

"Yes?" she appeared in the doorway.

"How would you like to go shopping?" I questioned, already knowing the answer. "ONLY EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE!!!!" She screeched. "Come on!!" she said, grabbing my arm and dragging me down to her Porsche. I was no longer groggy but fully alert, and fully aware that I was still in my pajamas.

Edward appeared suddenly, acting as if he was going to come too. "Oh no mister, this is girls only. Unless you want to tell us something…" I implied, making Alice crack up.

"Step on it." I told Alice, and she did. We were at 140 mph in 10 seconds, leaving Edward in the dust. He groaned suddenly in the back of his throat and headed slowly back inside the house.

"Why is he groaning?" I asked Alice. "Oh, I might have thought of a few outfits I'm going to make you try on…" Alice cackled evilly.

I was suddenly very scared. But then I thought of something.

"Alice, we have to make Edward VERY jealous. Have any outfits in mind?" I asked evilly. Alice and I shared a knowing grin. This was going to be fun.

**Poor Edward, Bella's going to torture him. REVIEW!!! And check out my other story! :}**

**~Twilightchick31**


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping

**This chapter is all about Bella and Alice's planning to make Edward Jealous. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly, Stephanie Meyer does. Man I hate these disclaimer thingies. Anyways, on with the story.**

Shopping

Bella POV

When Alice and I got to the mall, (a 24 hour one about 3 hours away from Forks if you drove at the normal speed, which we got to in 1 hour), I was about ready to piss myself. Alice drove like a maniac. She slammed on the brakes and slid into an open slot just as a huge dodge truck was about ready to pull in. The scary looking guy driving slammed down on his horn and flipped her the bird. Alice just screamed, "Fuck you! Snooze you loose! Put that finger away before I superglue it up your fucking nose!" Well I know one thing for sure, don't piss off Alice. The poor man looked like he was ready to cry for mama.

We both got out of her outrageous canary yellow Porsche, me with shaky legs, and Alice locked her precious baby. I think if she were given the choice of Jasper or the Porsche, she'd choose the car.

"What time is it Alice?" I asked, looking up at the pitch-black sky. "11 o'clock," she replied, checking her ever present I-touch. "Good, we've still got 6 hours til school starts," I said gleefully, planning. I had never been this excited to go shopping.

"Bella, how do you feel about piercings?" Alice asked excitedly, looking directly at a tattoo shop that also did piercings. "Sounds good, what did you have in mind?" I asked slowly, hoping she wasn't thinking about facial ones.

"Bellybutton, definitely bellybutton. It will drive Edward mad!" she said in a strangely evil but hyper voice.

"Sure, let's do this." I replied, already heading towards the shop.

20 minutes later I was staring down at a glittering diamond bellybutton ring with stars hanging down from it. Alice also bought me other rings so that I could change them out.

We started walking around the mall, and Alice suddenly stopped in front of a hot pink store full women. This could only mean-

"VICTORIA'S SECRET!" Alice suddenly screeched, pulling me inside with her. I stared around me in horror. Alice looked at me annoyed, "They won't bite you. Plus, I thought you wanted to make Edward jealous." That made me snap out of it. "Your pick," I replied a little scared, knowing that I would regret allowing this.

Alice whirled around the store, randomly picking up stray items and flinging them into my arms. She pushed me towards the dressing rooms and closed the door on me, commanding, "Try on EVERYTHING. And you have to show me, we can't have one of your boobs popping out accidentally."

I blushed crimson, but followed orders. The first item was a hot pink pushup bra with lime green polka dots on it. It was trimmed in delicate hot pink lace.

I opened the door a crack, and Alice was right there waiting impatiently. "Gosh you're slow. But than again, I'm used to shopping with vampires. I like that one, definitely a keeper. Let's just hope Edward can keep his hands to himself. Try on something else."

That made me blush and I slammed the door on Alice and locked it carefully. I looked at the pile. Oh god. Thongs? Really Alice?

It was lacy, hot pink, and matched the bra. I quickly put it on and hesitantly opened the door, already blushing crimson.

"It looks okay. Turn around." Alice commanded. "No!" I shrieked horrified, backing back into the dressing room and locking the door. "PRUDE!" Alice hissed through the door, making us both laugh.

Next was a tight red top that made my boobs look awesome. Alice also agreed it was a keeper. I got a few more undergarments and we checked out. Walking around with that pink bag made me self-conscious. I made Alice carry it, much to her amusement.

We made our way over to Hot Topic. I don't know why people think it's a goth or emo store. They have some pretty cool stuff. I got some cute skinny jeans and a short black and purple plaid skirt. For shoes I found some awesome short off-white studded cowboy boots, neon zebra flip-flops, red zebra peep-toes, and some pink and black paten wedges. I also found a white rainbow star bikini that I fell in love with, and Alice agreed that she would have to have a swimming day so that I could make Edward drool. I got tons of shirts, which meant Alice was going to burn my wardrobe to make room in my closet. I didn't mind as much as I should have, I was too busy thinking about how jealous Edward would be.

We checked out with a bill that I didn't want to know. I reached inside my purse for my cash but Alice stopped me. Ignoring my protests, Alice swiped her credit card and didn't let me see the price.

Next we went to the huge candy store, one because Alice was mildly curious, and two because I was a sugar addict. I got 10 huge Pixi Stix and a huge bag of strawberry Twizzlers. I drained all of the Pixi Stix in record time and was now working on the Twizzlers. Alice was looking at me somewhat jealous and amused. She explained to my curious expression, "I've never had a sugar-high. I'm mildly curious what it'd be like, but I have a feeling that I'll soon find out…" she trailed off, looking at the sugar that had spilled all over me and the crazy look that was coming into my eyes.

I started skipping and singing Lollipop at the top of my lungs. Alice busted out laughing and sang along with me. We linked our arms and skipped along to our tone-deaf singing. People were looking at us like we were crazy. We burst through the doors of the mall laden with tons of bags and headed towards her Porsche.

Alice quickly unlocked the doors and we fell into the seats laughing, throwing the bags in the back.

"HEY ALLY, STEP ON IT!" I giggled, laughing disjointedly. Alice complied. We were soon speeding through the streets in a blur, me giggling uncontrollably and pointing at the 'pretty lights.' Alice looked at me concerned but also amused. I yelled at some random hot emo guy crossing when we were stopped at a red light, "YOU'RE HOT. I COULD FRY BACON ON YOU!" I hiccupped and blinked rapidly. He winked at me and made his way over to us, but the light turned green and Alice stepped on he gas.

"BELLA, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US RAPED?" Alice screamed. We were already at 120 mph.

I started mumbling to myself. I was having an awesome conversation with myself. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up we were almost to Forks.

"What happened, and why don't I remember leaving the mall?" I asked disoriented. I felt like crap.

"You seriously don't remember? That's the last time I'm letting you near a candy store. It's like drugs to you." Alice replied, shaking her head with a grin on her face.

"So what's the plan, do I go back to Charlie's or your house?" I asked.

"You can come home with me. I have to do your hair and makeup still and than we can pick out your outfit. Edward won't dare come near us, he knows you're still mad at him and he's going to let you 'cool down.'" Alice said, taking her hands off the wheel and making quotes in the air.

"He's such a tard. Okay, but I'm going to have to take a shower first. I think I have sugar in my hair. How, I do not know."

This made Alice loose it. She cracked up, and was still laughing as we pulled into the Cullen drive and parked the Porsche on the drive. She finally calmed herself down and climbed out of the car, plucking the bags of clothes out of the back as if they were feathers. We headed inside the house and up the grand staircase, meeting Esme along the way.

"How did it go girls? Find anything fabulous?" she asked, eying the bags. I gave Alice a withering look.

"What? You think I'd leave Esme out of this? She may look sweet, but she's the one to ask when it comes to revenge. Poor Carlisle was scared for his life when he broke her mother's Victorian marble table." Alice replied, shuddering a little at the memory.

I laughed and headed up to Alice's huge pink bedroom, whose closet was bigger than the actual bedroom. I grabbed my bag of toiletries off her dresser and headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

It took ages to get all the pink and blue sugar out of my hair. Finally my hair was squeaky clean and smelled of my signature strawberry shampoo. I dressed in my pink and lime green polka dotted undergarments and walked into Alice's mammoth closet, where she was waiting.

"Okay, I think you should wear the red top that we got at Victoria's Secret with the skinny jeans from Hot Topic. What shoes do you want to wear with that?" Alice asked, already handing me the shirt and jeans out of the bags.

"Um, how about the red zebra peep-toes?" I asked, slipping on the jeans and t-shirt.

Alice dug in the bags for a second and tossed the shoes lightly at my feet. I slipped them on just as Alice handed me a beautiful necklace that had a diamond dangling from a delicate chain.

"Alice, I can't. I don't want to loose it!" I whispered, still staring at the beautiful diamond.

"Nonsense. I'd see if you'd lost it and wouldn't let you wear it. Anyways, we forgot to get accessories, so you're going to have to borrow mine in the meantime." She answered, making me feel stupid. She clasped the necklace into place on my neck.

"Hair." She commanded, pointing in the direction of the chair surrounded by beauty and hair products. I complied, silently sitting while she pulled and curled my hair. Next she applied my makeup, using a chocolate brown liner and dark blue metallic eye shadow. She coated my eyelashes with lush black mascara and put light pink gloss on my lips.

"Done. OMG you look AMAZING! I am so good." She turned me around and let me check myself out in the mirror.

I looked hot. My makeup up flawless and perfect, not making me look sluttly. My dark brown hair flowed in curls over my shoulders down to my waist, and my outfit fit snuggly and accentuated all my curves.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I screeched, jumping up and hugging Alice tightly. "Edward is going to be sooooo jealous!"

"Damn right he will. I was thinking, you should try flirting with Mike or Tyler. Edward hated it when they asked you to prom." She commented.

"Did I ever tell you that you're one little evil pixy?" I asked kiddingly. She looked very smug with that title.

"Now off to school…" Alice trailed off, heading downstairs. She had changed while I was in the shower.

Emmett saw me some out of Alice's room and whistled lowly.

"Sexy." Rosalie came up behind him and smacked him upside the head. "Ow," he complained, rubbing the spot. I cracked up. Rosalie grinned at me and I smiled back hesitantly, surprised at her gesture.

"I think it's awesome that you're sticking up for yourself and teaching Edward a lesson," she explained, obviously seeing that I was surprised at her.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around Alice and gave her a small peck on the cheek, which made her giggle.

"Let's take the convertible since the OCD king took his Volvo," Rosalie suggested.

I laughed and followed them all outside. Rosalie, like Alice, soon had the convertible WAY over the speed limit. Jasper, Emmett, and I were in the backseat. Emmett and I were rocking out to AC*DC. We both sang 'shoot to thrill' off-key, and Alice soon joined in along with Rosalie. Jasper just looked creeped out and we all laughed at his expression. We pulled up to the school collecting stares from the whole student population. I opened the door, stuck one 4 inch heel out, and was met by a golden-eyed stare…

**How's Eddie going to react? You're just going to have to wait til the next chapter ;) Review! Come on, please? I wrote an extra-long chapter!**

**~Twilightchick31**


	4. Chapter 4 Mike & the Car Wash

**Edward's POV this time, might have someone else's POV in other chapters. Read and tell me what you think. Oh, and I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Damn it.**

Mike & the Car Wash

Edward POV

I knew Bella was still super pissed at me, so I thought I'd better keep my distance. It was hard though. Alice had sent me cough, uh-hum, very nice mental picture of Bella right as they were leaving, and I'd wanted to see her ever since.

Stupid Mike. He was so disappointed when I showed up at school again after the 'hike.' He'd better keep his distance from my Bella. I could hear his perverted thoughts from across the parking lot:

Wonder where Bella is? I hope she bends over again in biology today, last time I saw down her shirt…

What a creep. He's lucky I don't come over there and bash his head in for thinking about my Bella like that, but I'm a nice vampire. Plus, he smells. Maybe I could take him up to the car wash…

All of a sudden a red convertible flew into the school parking lot, blasting Shoot to Trill by AC*DC, one of Bella's favorite songs. I looked up and saw my family stepping out of Rosalie's convertible. The back door opened and a dark-haired beauty met my stare. That couldn't be…

A wolf-whistle came from the other side of the parking lot. Mike.

"Lookin' mighty fine today Bella!" the pervert fag shouted.

Instead of rolling her eyes like she usually would, Bella winked at him sexily. She just freaking winked at him! WTF! What is wrong with this world! Mike looked like he was going to feint.

She stepped out of the car, and that's when I saw what she was wearing. Oh. My. God. If I could drool I would. My eyes started at her blood red shoes, almost 4 inches tall, which made her slender legs look a mile long. Than they traveled up her tight jeans and likewise shirt, where they stopped temporarily. God I'm such a perve. It's not my fault that the diamond necklace dropped down just where, um, yeah. Cough, I'm ok. After my examination of her um, shirt, yeah shirt, my eyes slid up her elegant porcelain-white neck to her beautiful pink lips, which made me lick mine… anyways, her eyes are what did me in. Her beautiful dark chocolate eyes drew me in like bees to honey.

She was smiling a tantalizing smile, smug at my complete and total shock on my face and the hunger in my eyes.

I never thought of Bella as being cruel, but this was pure torture. I had to go kiss her or something, being apart from her for almost a day was killing me. I'm an all-so-powerful vampire and this mere human is making me completely weak and vulnerable.

I was snapped back into reality when I heard her beautiful tinkling laugh. I then realized that my mouth was open and I had a dumbass look on my face. Then Emmett saw me and whipped his phone out before I could move and snapped a picture. Damn it.

I wiped the look off my face and started over towards Bella, my resolve to stay away from her was broken.

Bella saw me coming and started over towards me from the other side of the parking lot. I was just about to embrace her in a hug when she walked right past me, took Mike by the hand, and asked him if he could accompany her to class. He appeared flustered and distracted by her being so close, and became transfixed on the necklace, or something else…. Little prick. MY Bella.

He was so not smooth. He kept dropping his books and shit all over the place. Furthermore, I didn't know how she could take the smell. She must have put some car fresheners around his neck or something…

Why the fuck am I thinking 'bout this? That's MY girlfriend with the little pervert! What the hell Bella!

It was worse watching them walk away, and not for the reason you think either. Bella was swinging her ass back and forth and rolling her hips. Is she trying to kill me? It was hypnotizing. I was still standing dumbstruck in the parking lot when Emmett came up to me, along with the rest of the family.

"Dude, you're so done for," he chuckled, clapping me on the back and slinging his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

Jasper had a shit-eating smirk on his face. He leaned down and gave Alice a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose and wrapped his arms around her.

"What?" I asked him crossly.

He chuckled, "You had waves of lust, confusion, and anger rolling off you, all in the time of 1 minute. You're freaking bipolar!" with this he had the whole group laughing, except for me.

"Shut up," I growled, pissed beyond reason.

"You know, if you weren't such a control freak this would've never happened," Rosalie stated smugly. I wanted to punch her between the freaking eyes, bitch.

"Shove it up your a-"

"Whoa, don't be talking to Rose that way. Just because you have problems doesn't mean you have to be a dickhead to her. Now just calm down and figure out a way to get Bella back." Alice stated calmly, looking at my disapprovingly.

Suddenly the bell for class rang. Shit, we're late. I waved goodbye to everyone and headed inside to class, but not before Rose gave me a withering look that could melt ice.

I headed inside of the English room only to find…..

**Cliffhanger! OOOOOOOOOO wat's Eddie-boy gonna find? Review! :)**

**~Twilightchick31**


	5. Chapter 5 Tyler & Prom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just own this story. Yes, it is copyrighted, see the little sign right there: **©** so ha. HA HA. Did I take my meds today? Hmm I WONDER… NOPE. See, sometimes I ramble and….**

On with the story…

Tyler & Prom

EPOV Previously in chapter 4…

I headed inside of the English room only to find…. that Bella had deserted Mike. Poor guy, for once I felt sorry for him. He had a dumbass lost look on his face and was staring dreamily across the room. I saw a speck of shine on his face and looked closer. I can't believe it. He's actually drooling.

I followed his line of sight only to see Bella leaning over Tyler's desk, her boobs nearly in his face. Didn't look like he was going to complain. I saw Lauren glaring at her from the other side of the room. Just like old times…

She's trying to torture me, isn't she? I picked up on a bit of the conversation…

"So, I was wondering if you had a date to the prom?" Tyler asked nervously, looking out of the corner of his eye at me, and seeing the menacing look in my eyes he gluped.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. I'll see you this Friday. Pick me up at 7." She answered, winking at him as she walked away to her seat.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I can't even get her to dance, let alone agree to go to the prom! Not to mention the fact that both Mike and Tyler were having VERY perverted thoughts about MY Bella. Little pricks… They'd better watch it if they want to keep their heads…

BPOV

God I hated doing this. Mike and Tyler were such creeps. Plus, Mike smells like a wet fart. Oh so many memories of the very nasty Emmett…

I was sitting in my seat listening to the boring middle-aged 'it' teacher up front lecturing us about some dead poet that got ran over by a chariot. No matter how long I stared at 'it', I couldn't place whether it was a man or woman. Maybe it was a she that had a sex change…

I felt eyes on the back of my head, staring into me. I knew without looking whose they were. Edward. I missed him so bad. It was so hard just walking past him in the parking lot, but the look on his face? Priceless. I think if he could've he would've ripped off Mike and Tyler's heads by now. I didn't really want to freaking accept Tyler's offer to prom, but I knew Edward was listening to our conversation.

Stupid, annoying, pushy vampire. It's his own fault that we're in this mess. God I need some air fresheners. I can smell Mike from here. Now he's staring at the teacher, and drooling. Sicko. Mike would.

Anyways, not only do I have to ignore Edward, but also Alice is probably going to pull me out of school after this class to go shopping for a freaking prom dress. Damn it Tyler.

My cell vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. The teacher won't even notice, it's too busy lecturing and staring at Mike. Again, sick.

**Alice: u no wats comin**

**Bella: i have no clue**

**Alice: *sigh* when will u eva accept the fact that u luv shopping**

Bella: when that fact is actually true meet u by the porsche when bell rings

I pressed send and closed my phone, putting it inside my pocket. Edward was still staring into the back of my head. I really think he needs to be less obvious about his stalking…

The bell rang and I bolted from my seat, not giving Mike, Tyler, or even Edward time to pursue me. I power-walked my way though the crowded hallway, through the front doors and out into the parking lot. Alice must have sneaked out of class because the Porsche was running and waiting right in front of me.

I quickly climbed inside, throwing my purse into the backseat. "Skipping Alice?" I teased with a knowing smile, staring pointedly down at the dash. "What? I couldn't take Rose's convertible or OCD king's Volvo, so I ditched Science and ran home to grab my baby. So I was thinking blue for your dress."

We were already on the highway and Alice was swerving in-between cars and semis and passing them, going 150 mph. I was so used to it that I just sat there, staring out the window at the blurring landscape. "I think we need to pick up some more clothes and jewelry and most importantly, SHOES. God I love a good pair of Gucci." I said with passion.

Alice was looking at me like she'd seen the sun for the first time. "You? You love Gucci?" she asked in disbelief. I just rolled my eyes at her and answered, "Only the shoes. I don't give a crap about the clothes. If it were possible I'd make my whole wardrobe only shoes..." I trailed off, thinking about all the possibilities.

"I don't think Edward would mind one bit if all you wore were shoes." Alice answered, biting her lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Did I ever tell you you're perverted Alice" I answered, turning red. "Many times, many times." Alice answered me, laughing.

We got to the dress store in record time with Alice's driving. A perky young saleswoman popped out of nowhere and scared the crap out of Alice and me.

"Hello ladies! Welcome to Lisa's. Can I help you with anything?" Yeah, you can leave us the hell alone. "No, I think we're fine." I answered, going for the nice way of saying what I was thinking. "Ok, well if you need help ask me." So not happening. Alice and I shared a look that said all too plainly, 'this woman's annoying the hell out of me'.

We headed towards the back of the store and started shifting through racks of dresses, pulling the ones we liked. Alice was also shopping for Rose and herself. I was a searching through a rack and found a beautiful plain red satin dress that I thought would look AMAZING on Rose. It had a low v-neck and was tight in the bust and hips.

"Hey Alice, what about this one for Rose?" I asked, holding it out for her to see. Alice's eyes got big and she grabbed the dress from my hands. "Oh, me-god, IT'S PERFECT!" she screeched. "Rose is going to love it, I already see it. And Emmett's also going to love it, but I'm trying to block that out…that reminds me! We've got to get the guy's tuxes! Don't let me forget!" she said in a rushed voice. I have no clue how this woman can talk so fast. Jeez-us, she could make a nun curse.

We went to the dressing rooms with our arms full of dresses. I tried on my first one, a knee-high aqua blue strapless one with a sweetheart neck and a silver bow around the waist. It felt awkward, but I loved the dress.

"Hey Alice," I called, "I think you need to try on this one!" I said, tossing the dress over the wall and into her changing room. I heard her catch it and undoing the zipper.

"It's PERFECT!" she squealed, "this one could be an all-time favorite, and I've had TONS of prom dresses."

I continued trying on dresses, but none of them were quite right. I finally tried on a beautiful midnight blue strapless one. It had a sweetheart neckline and it had tuffs of black netting showing from the bottom. It came knee-high and flowed around me.

I slid the lock back on the door and stepped out to look in the huge mirror outside of the rooms. Alice saw me and gasped. "That's totally the one. You look awesome in it, and I can tell you're loving it too."

"For once, a dress I actually WANT to wear," I laughed, "this is so weird." Alice had to laugh at that. The one she'd found for me at the first prom I'd fought her over, pleading to wear my holey sweats and t-shirt.

"Now, SHOES!" I squealed, practically dancing into the dressing room. Alice just shook her head at me and laughed, "Freak," I heard her mutter plainly for me to hear. I cracked up.

We checked out with our dresses at the counter, where the annoying saleswoman was chattering on about some crap and we pretended to listen to her. Next we headed across the street to some designer shoe store, first stashing the dresses in the Porsche.

Luckily, no annoying saleslady was waiting to greet us at the door. A bored looking teenage girl was stooping over the counter. Good.

Alice and I began. I was spazzing, so many pretty shoes…. Alice saw me struggling with deciding where to start and laughed at me. I just stuck me tongue out at her and headed towards the kill…I was hunting. Irony much?

Alice found some super cute Aueley Platform heels that I was so going to have to borrow. They were black and light blue with 4-inch heels. Fierce.

I found Rose some red paten peep toe stilettos that I know she'll thank me for later. For myself I found black felt Jocelyn peep toe Platform Heels with a bow on the front. So cute.

I went crazy with shoes. I bought tons more for my outfits, which Alice and I had to carry to the Porsche. The bored teenager that scanned the boxes for us was surprisingly fast so we didn't have to wait too long. We did a lot more shopping and than headed for the Cullen home. It was already almost 6 and getting dark. I wonder if Charlie has missed me, eh probably not. He's been taking on more hours at the station lately, but he's pretty happy so I won't complain.

Alice pulled up in front of the garage and put the car in parked. "Ok, I'll grab the clothes if you grab all the shoes," I offered, hoping she'd take it because there was no way I could lift all the shoes. No way.

Alice sighed, "Sure, and if Edward confronts you say nothing and run for my room." She said quickly and flashed her hands back and grabbed all the shoes before I could say anything. Great Alice. Just great.

I grabbed all the clothes (all very cute, I must admit) and headed inside. Emmett was on the couch watching a football game

"Hey Bells," he said, looking away from the screen. "Sup Emmett, how was school?" I teased. "Ab-so-bloody amazing.' He answered in a posh-British voice. "too bad SOMEONE skipped. Do you even know how horrible it is to sit with a worried and brooding Edward? It was like he wanted to peck out my eyes or sumfink! We really do need to have him treated for OCD."

That made me about loose my grip on the clothes, in fact some of them fell. I was laughing so hard and what he had said took me unexpectedly, I thought I was going to pee myself. I could hear Alice's tinkling laugh from upstairs.

Once I'd calmed down, I realized there was no way I could make it all the way up to Alice's third floor bedroom with all these clothes. So, when in doubt, ask Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, would you mind carrying these upstairs for me please?" I asked my big teddy bear of a brother. "Sure," he answered, running towards me. He stooped down and picked up the ones I'd dropped, including an uh, cough, um thong and raised an eyebrow at me. "Alice." I explained in one word. He laughed and scooped me up, throwing me over one shoulder with the clothes, and ran me upstairs to Alice's room. I was laughing the whole way. For some reason the speed was exhilarating.

"That's not what I meant by carrying the clothes, but it worked too," I laughed. "Thanks Em."

"No problem, just tell Rose to get a pair of those panties and we're even." He quipped, already gone down the stairs. I just laughed, and I heard his rumbling laughter downstairs. "You're a sick man Em," I yelled.

"Tell us something we don't know." Alice said, coming around the corner carrying bottles of nail polish in her hands. "Do you want pink, blue, red, or orange?" "Definitely pink," I said, pointing to the bottle of hot pink OPI paint.

We sat down in the corner of her bedroom listening to her Hinder CD and talking about other ways of torturing Edward while she painted my toes nails and French-tipped my fingernails.

"I think you should hang out with Tyler more, or say that you're going to and I'll pick you up and we'll go do something. That way Edward THINKS you're spending time with him." Alice planned, while meticulously applying clear-coat over my newly painted nails.

"Good, but on the subject, where is Edward?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since class this morning, and it was killing me.

"He's helping Esme restore this rundown house in the forest. He was going to wait for you and I to get home so he could talk to you, but Esme made him come. He doesn't know she's working for us." That made Alice and I giggle. Sweet little Esme helping the dark side. All so refreshing.

"So, I was thinking, we should ALL go swimming tomorrow after school. It'll give you a chance to wear that bikini and show off your bellybutton ring." Alice suggested. "Hmmm, does this involve a very jealous Edward?" I asked, mauling around with the idea a bit. "Yes, yes it does." Alice answered, giggling. "What?" I asked cautiously, a giggling Alice is never a good sign. "Nothing." She answered a little too quickly. Whatever, guess I'll just have to wait to find out…

**Next Morning…**

I decided to act a little less slutty than yesterday and just go for hot. I was wearing a cotton summer dress that was coral and had an off-white design covering it. **(AN: All pictures on profile)** I had thrown an off the shoulder white knit jacket over it. For jewelry I had a golden chocker necklace and chunky golden bangles. Oh, and don't even get me started on the shoes. They were white cloth peep toes with white lace covering them and a white border over it. Beautiful. Isn't it horrible how in love with shoes I am? Anyways…

I was sitting in between Alice and Emmett in the backseat today and Rose was driving the convertible with Jasper sitting shotgun. Girls just wanta have fun was BLARING and of course everyone but Jasper was singing as loud as possible and off-key. Emmett was even doing this whole dance thing in the back, acting like Blondie. Let me just say, it was hilarious. It even had Jasper cracking up, and we pulled into the school parking lot collecting stares as usual.

Tyler was right there and opening the backdoor as soon as the car stopped. "Oh you shouldn't have," Emmett giggled in a girly voice, stepping out of the car. Rose and I looked at each other and started cracking up. Tyler looked mortified. I stepped out after Emmett and took a running start. I jumped onto Emmett's back for a piggyback ride, and he took me around the parking lot, running around like a maniac and dancing to Blondie when to music had long been turned off. I couldn't stop laughing. I caught Edward staring at us and cracking up in the corner of the parking lot. His eyes met mine and I felt horrible. I hadn't talked to him in almost 3 days.

Alice and I shared a look. Hers sent me a 'be strong' vibe. Mine totally sent her a helpless look. I pulled myself together just before Emmett took us through the entrance into the hallway, where the principle barked at Emmett to 'put me down.' I slid off Emmett's back and flipped him the bird when he walked away. Emmett looked at me and mouthed, 'douche bag.' I snorted and waved goodbye to him. Now to put up with SOMEONE staring holes into the back of my head. Joy.

**REVIEW! come'on, click that little button. I wrote a REALLY long chapter. Next Chapter up soon. Tell me what you think! PICS on profile! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 EnergyDRINKAliceBadMOJO

**Ok, so lots of good reviews from last chapter so I wrote an EXTRA long chapter this time. ENJOY! =) Oh, and Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Bitch. **

Chapter 6: EnergyDRINK+Alice=BadMOJO

**BPOV **

_Previously in chapter 5…_

_I snorted and waved goodbye to him. Now to put up with SOMEONE staring holes into the back of my head. Joy._

I turned around in my seat and raised an eyebrow questionably at him. Class still hadn't started and 'it' wasn't here yet. "What?" I snapped in a somewhat bitchy voice. I still had to act like I was pissed off at him, even if his topaz eyes were making me melt right now.

Edward looked at me somewhat hurt and answered, "What? I can't stare at my amazingly beautiful girlfriend?" I scoffed now, actually and truly pissed that he thought things were still ok between us.

"Listen here bup, right now we are nothing. I'm still super pissed." I answered, turning back around in my seat. "Oh, and by the way Alice wants to go swimming after school." I added over my shoulder.

'It' walked in and class started. I could still feel Edward staring a hole in the back of my head and tried to ignore him. I pulled out my phone and started texting Alice, knowing she'd answer.

**Bella: i dont no how much longer i can do this alice**

**Alice: u have 2 stay strong, at least until prom, just 2 days bella, u can make it**

I sighed helplessly and caught Edward looking at me curiously. I just shook my head and texted Alice:

**Bella: fine but u don't have to deal with him staring holes into the back of ur head gah if only he'd look away**

**Alice: lol it's only cuz u look so perty lol just imagine how much he's gonna b staring when u have that bikini on…**

I groaned. Thanks Alice, thanks. I'm so sick of his staring that I want to rip his eyes out, and once he sees the bellybutton ring I know he'll either freak or can't stop staring, or both.

**Bella: u just made my day worse, thank u so much alice lol i wonder if he'll freak when he sees my bellyring**

**Alice: LMAO bellyring? just wait til i tell emmett THAT one!**

**Bella: NO! he'll never shut up, plus em doesn't no bout the ring just keep it secret til we go swimming, plz?**

**Alice: fine, but u just ruined my fun lol ttyl bella have to go teacher lookin at me weird**

**Bella: k ttyl alice**

Damn. Now I can't talk to Alice to distract me. I flipped my phone shut and slid it into my pocket.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class. I flew out of my seat and into the crowded hallway, where Alice grabbed me and pulled me into the janitor's closet.

She shut the door and pulled the string over our heads to turn on the light. "You can't give up yet. I've been seeing you forgiving Edward early and he doesn't learn his lesson. You've got to hold out til prom or all we've done will have been for nothing."

I sighed and nodded. She was right, I had to hold out. I couldn't stand how controlling he'd been before he went hunting. Something has to give.

"Fine, but this day is sooo dragging. I think we should skip, watda'ya say?" I asked, wagging my eyebrows and making her laugh.

"Sure, we should go burn your old clothes." I thought about that for a moment, shrugged and agreed. Alice shrieked and was jumping up and down thanking me. It's not like I had a choice, my little closet couldn't hold all my old AND new clothes.

The door to the closet opened and the principle popped his head inside shouting, "Break it up, get outta-oh, um well this is unexpected. You girls weren't uhm up to anything were you?" he asked with a disgusted look on his blushing face.

"EWWW NO! That's just freaking sick! Ew ew ew.." Alice and I shrieked and ran out of the closet. Perverted nasty principal. Shudder. NASTY! I think I need to pour Clorox in my head to burn out this memory.

Alice and I acted like we were headed for class. We waited until the embarrassed principal disappeared around the corner of the hallway to make our break for the parking lot. Alice somehow had Rose's keys to the convertible and we jumped inside and quickly sped away.

Alice started laughing all of a sudden and I looked at her, startled. She answered through her laughs, "HE THOUGHT, " she choked out, "that WE, were," laugh, "LEZBIANS!"

Her laughter was contagious and I soon had tears streaming down my face I was laughing so hard.

"Oh my God Alice, just wait until Edward hears his thoughts!" I choked out and we both started laughing even harder at the thought.

We finally quieted down just as we pulled into my driveway, where Charlie's cruiser was absent. I climbed out of the car and grabbed the key out from under the eave, quickly unlocking the door. Alice followed behind me into the house. Jeez Charlie, a little cleaning wouldn't kill you. There were empty popcorn bowls and beer cans around the couch where Charlie had been watching TV. The floor seriously needed to be vacuumed and scrubbed where he had dropped stuff. Alice was looking around in disgust and kicked a can with her Prada shoe. She followed me into the kitchen, where a mountain of towering dishes was waiting along with a dirty table and microwave.

"God, what did Charlie do when you didn't live here?" Alice asked in wonder, surprised that such a disaster could accumulate in just a couple days. "I have no clue," I answered. I just shook my head, " Well, I think my clothes can wait. I've got to get this cleaned up before we attract cockroaches." Alice agreed and followed me up to my room. We both quickly changed into some of my old t-shirts and athletic shorts, and Alice was looking at her outfit in disgust. I just laughed and started rounding up the laundry in both Charlie and mine's rooms. I carried it downstairs and through the kitchen, where Alice was already attacking the mountain of dishes. I started a large dark load in washer in the backroom and walked back into the kitchen, where Alice was already halfway done. Now was one of the many times where I envied her being a vampire and having super speed.

I went over to the closet under the stairs and grabbed the vacuum, pulling it into the living room. I scooped up the empty bowls and plopped them into Alice's dishwater, than grabbed the trashcan and threw all the empty cans inside. God Charlie's a pig. It took me a good twenty minutes to get all the popcorn kernels and beer stains out of the rug. Alice had long finished with the dishes and was now tackling the microwave and table with some very strong chemicals that were making me feel like puking. She smiled apologetically over at me and I just shrugged, not breathing through my nose and answered, "Do what you have to, it'll be a miracle if you can get that microwave clean again."

We continued scrubbing and dusting, knocking down cobwebs and making all the surfaces in the house squeak and shine. Both Alice and I ended up on the couch, exhausted. I looked at the clock and groaned. The laundry was done. Both of us headed into the backroom and grabbed clothes out of the dryer, and started folding them silently.

"I don't know how you do this all the time Bella. I'm a vampire and I feel tired." Alice complained, folding a dishtowel. I nodded tiredly. Than I had an idea. Once we finished I put the clothes in the basket and set it on top of the washer, shutting off the light. I could put them away later. I headed over to the fridge and pulled out a ROCKSTAR, popping the top and pouring a huge gulp into my mouth and swallowing. I instantly felt hyper, and I passed it to Alice offering her a swig. She shrugged and chugged the rest. Let me tell you, never give Alice energy drinks, bad bad mojo.

"OMG Bella that was SOO GOOD!" she shrieked, jumping up and down on the spot. Suddenly she looked at the clock and looked at me with wide eyes, "WE HAVE TO GO GET CHANGED SO WE CAN PICK UP EVERYONE!" she screamed, grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs to my room. We threw the dirty clothes into the hamper and quickly changed into what we wore to school. We both touched up our makeup and brushed our hair before flying down the stairs and into the convertible.

Alice jammed the key into the dash and turned it, than immediately slammed the car into reverse. I think if Rose would've seen that she'd have skinned her alive. We flew into the parking lot of the school and parked into our same spot just as the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

Emmett, Rose, and Jasper came out of the school, looking at us confused, especially Rose who checked her pockets for her keys. Alice was snickering and bopping up and down in her seat. Rose opened the backdoor and slid in, asking Alice as the rest got in, "Did you pick-pocket me?" This made everyone crack up and Emmett even slapped his knee, which made all of us laugh harder. All of a sudden a silver Volvo pulled up next to us, which Alice glared at. Edward poked his head through the window and asked, "Should I meet you guys at the pool or the house?" Everyone else looked confused so I quickly answered, "We're going swimming."

Emmett whooped and pumped his fist in the air while Rosalie was muttering to herself trying to decide which swimsuit she should wear. Jasper just looked plain happy and was apparently enjoying the vibe in the car. Alice flipped the radio onto a station now playing 'So What' by Pink.

"Meet us at the house," Alice answered before pushing the pedal to the floor and burning rubber in Mike's face as he was getting into his car, making us all burst into a new fit of laughter. We raced out of the parking lot and were heading to the outskirts of Forks to the Cullen home, where all of our swimsuits were waiting. Alice had gone shopping for the rest of the Cullen teens when we went dress shopping.

AT THE CULLEN HOUSE

We all raced upstairs into the bedrooms to get changed even before the car had stopped. Alice was muttering insanities as she about hit Emmett before putting the car in park. I headed into Alice's bedroom and grabbed my suit. Jasper was changing in the downstairs guest bedroom to give me some privacy. I headed into their master bathroom and changed into the white bikini. I had to admit, it was cute. It had rainbow stars all over it and a ruffle at the bottom of it to make it look like a skirt, well, a VERY short skirt.

I stepped out of the bathroom and into the walk-in closet to grab one of Alice's black fitted tank tops and a pair of cute jean shorts to throw over my swimsuit. Alice was already there and said, "That bikini looks amazing on you." I glanced at her and grinned, pulling on the shorts, "Thanks, yours looks great too." She had a light blue and white plaid bikini on with pink plaid straps that went from the center of the top to around her neck. The bottoms had plaid pink bows on the hips.** (A/N All pics on profile)**

Jasper walked in wearing his black, red, and white swimming trunks. He grabbed his Jimi Hendrix shirt off of a hanger, asking as he pulled it on, "You two ready?"

"Yup," I replied, popping the p. Alice just nodded and went over to her bathroom to grab some towels. I followed Jasper downstairs and met Emmett on the second landing, where he proceeded to scoop me up and hold me upside down while running downstairs.

"Em-gonn-a-killll-you-u-u," I replied as best as I could as he bounced down the stairs. His roaring laughter was heard by Rosalie, who was waiting downstairs in a pink graffic design string bikini.

"Emmett, put her down! She's turning green!" Rosalie said worriedly. Emmett immediately sat me right-side-up on the couch and peered at my face. I glared and slapped him upside the head, which made him start laughing. He was wearing navy blue swim trunks with Hawaiian flowers covering them. Typical Emmett.

"You about made me throw up! So not cool Em!" I complained, holding my stomach.

"So which car are we taking?" Alice asked while she walked gracefully down the stairs in a hot pink tank and white Bermuda shorts. She tossed Rose a purple tank and black short shorts, which Rose slipped into. Emmett looked sad to see Rosalie's skin disappear under the fabric. I snorted, "Pig." He just looked up at me and grinned. "If I started acting otherwise you'd think I was a prude, like Eddie here." he said, nodding towards Edward, who was standing at the foot of the stairs. He was wearing black swim shorts with white designs on them. I heard him growl under his breath, which resulted in Emmett's grin getting bigger.

"We should take the Jeep," Emmett stated, answering Alice's question. "She hasn't been anywhere in awhile and Rose here just put a new set of tires on. I say there's a lot of rubber meant to be burned." Emmett's philosophy never ceased to amaze me. All of the girls in the room just shook there heads while the guys bumped fists. Men.

"Well if you think I'm riding in that monster of a vehicle while you skid around the road, you're an idiot. You guys can take the Jeep. Us girls can ride in the convertible." Rose stated, stalking out of the living room and through the inside door to the garage. I shrugged and muttered to Emmett, "I thought it sounded like fun," and followed Rose out to her polished prized machine. I heard his barking laugh behind me.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"So where are we headed exactly?" I asked once we were on the road for a couple of minutes. Rose was busy messing with the radio dial so Alice answered my question, "We're going to this one private pool in Seattle. They usually only use it for swim competitions, but I reserved it for today." Sweet. I hadn't been swimming for years. Not since I'd moved here from Phoenix.

"Let's just hope the boys behave," Rose commented, finally settling on '18 days' by Saving Abel. Alice laughed at a memory and I raised my eyebrows questionably. "The boys always try to drag us into the pool by force when we least expect it. Rose here was readjusting her top and Emmett plowed into her from the side. Let's just say Emmett ended up with an arm ripped off and Rose beating him with it." Alice finished, trying to keep a straight face. I sat there for a few moments imagining it and started cracking up. That's all it took for both Alice and Rose to join in. All of a sudden Alice's phone started ringing and she put it on speaker:

"**QUIT LAUGHING AT MY PAIN! I was the only one who saw anything anyways, and trust me Rose, I should've had to pay for a show like that."** Rose was glaring through the windshield at Emmett, who was laughing uncontrollably. I saw a hand raise up and heard the smack through the phone. **"OUCH! What was that for Eddie? Just because you've never seen Bella's-"**SMACK**"OUCH quit that" **SMACK.

The Jeep swerved ever so slightly after the third smack and I had tears running down my face I was laughing so hard. Alice and Rose were both shaking in their seats from their laughter, and if they could've I bet they would've peed themselves. I heard Jasper's deep laugh through the phone. That resulted in him getting smacked by Emmett and the laughter was abruptly cut off.

**"Ow,"** I heard Jasper mutter and saw his hand rubbing his head in the mirror. Both Emmett and Edward's snickers could be heard on the phone and Alice finally grabbed it, saying, "Ok, you guys break it up, we're almost to the pool." She snapped the phone shut and threw it on the floor. "Guys," I heard her mutter the word like it was a curse. I just laughed and gave Emmett a thumbs up through the window, which resulted in the Jeep's obnoxious horn sounding, making me laugh.

We pulled up to the huge building and slid into the second parking space, the first one was taken up by Emmett's massive Jeep. We all headed inside, me on Emmett's back for a piggyback ride, which he insisted on. The pool was probably twice the size of Forks High School and was complete with a huge blue waterslide.

I climbed off of Emmett's back and started pulling off my shirt and shorts. Rose and Alice followed suit and the boys pulled off their t-shirts. Edward was staring at my bellybutton ring with wide eyes, and also, lust? WTF oh well, Emmett ALSO saw Edward staring and followed his line of sight. Emmett whistled lowly, than leaned over towards Edward and whispered in a loud voice, "Close your mouth before I pee in it." Edward's jaw abruptly snapped shut and he turned to glare at him, where as I ran towards the pool laughing and shouted, "NICE EM!" over my shoulder before doing a cannonball into the water. I heard two other splashes following mine and resurfaced to find that Emmett had tackled Edward into the pool. I started laughing and stopped treading water for a second, only to have water fill my mouth and the nasty taste of chlorine to follow.

"God I hope no little kid peed in here." I choked out, trying to clear as much water from my mouth as possible. I heard Alice's tinkling laugh from the side of the pool, where she was dipping her foot into the water and testing the temperature. Jasper was creeping up behind her and I barely got out, "Watch ou-" before she shrieked and was thrown into the pool by Jasper. She came up with a deadly look on her face and grabbed Jasper by the arm, successfully tugging him into the water and wiping the cocky grin off of his face. Rosalie was laughing from the other side of the pool. Little did she know that she was about to go into the water in 5..4..3..2..Emmett came up from under the water in a sneak attack and grabbed Rose's ankle, making her fall face-first into the water.

Two arms snaked around my waist from behind and slung me over their shoulder. I looked up from upside-down (why does this keep happening to me today?) and saw Edward's face. What is he up to? I found this out just after he flung me up into the air and into the deep end of the pool where I continued to sink 14 ft. down. I decided to mess with him a bit and stayed sitting on the bottom, holding my breath. I saw him swim over to check on me and I sprang up, grabbed both of his shoulders and sat on his back, effectively making him sink. The others saw this and were laughing their asses off.

I felt him resurface next to me and he muttered, "Not nice." I just grinned innocently at him and he seemed temporarily dazzled. Just as he leaned in to kiss me I…..

**Cliff-Hanger! I know you all want to kill me right now, but it's really late I have to stop typing and get some sleep. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW!**

**~Twilightchick31**


	7. Chapter 7 Chicken

BPOV Previously in Chapter 6… I felt him resurface next to me and he muttered, "Not nice." I just grinned innocently at him and he seemed temporarily dazzled. Just as he leaned in to kiss me I…

Just as he leaned in to kiss me I turned my face and started swimming towards the others. Emmett started choking with laughter and barely got out, "Eddie, he, he jus-st got AIR!" Him and Jasper started snickering.

Alice, Rosalie, and I just rolled our eyes, where as an embarrassed looking Edward growled and flipped them the bird. Emmett called out, "Watch where you point that thing Eddie, before I superglue it up your nose."

That made me crack up and both Emmett and I slapped high fives, which I had to jump up from the water to reach. All of a sudden Alice popped up from the water next to me, scaring the crap out of me.

"Why don't we play chicken?" She suggested playfully. There was a maniac gleam in her eyes that scared me.

"It's SOOO ON!" Emmett shouted, "IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!" I started laughing so hard I swallowed some water and it came out my nose, making Jasper laugh.

Rose headed over towards Emmett and Alice climbed gracefully onto Jasper's back. I glared at the two, and muttered under my breath, "Traitors." Their tinkling laughter sounded across the water. I felt something touch my foot under the water and was suddenly in the air and on Edward's shoulders. That sneak just swam under me! Oh, well.

"Welp, giddy up." I quipped, and pointed towards the others. I could hear him laughing below me. His hands were holding on securely to my thighs as he walked, cutting through the water and over towards the group.

"Ok," Alice spoke up from on top of Jasper's shoulders. She actually looked like a giant, which was kind of frightening. "Rules are, well, there really aren't any rules. But the losing teams have to clean Charlie's house for a month, which trust me, sucks."

Rosalie looked disbelieving and stated, "Oh come on, Charlie's not THAT much of a pig." I stared at her disbelievingly, questioning her sanity.

"Ok Emmett," I said, attacking the weaker source. "How do you feel about a little bet?" Oh, we better win.

"Alright. Bring it." He shot back, already excited.

"If I beat you at chicken, you and Rose have to clean Charlie's toilet using nothing but your hands." Rose's face was way beyond disgusted, where as Emmett's was thoughtful. He was actually considering this.

"Alright. But what happens if you loose?" he questioned, staring at me as if trying to read my thoughts, but he really just made himself look constipated.

"I have to drive Edward's Volvo for a month, and he has to drive my truck." I replied. I felt Edward tense and glare up at me. I just grinned down at him.

"That's just plain evil. I can't let you drive my Volvo, you'd scratch it up and probably wreck-"

"Deal." Emmett answered, before Edward could continue his rant. He was smiling evilly at Edward, his grin getting bigger when Edward complained, "But your truck doesn't go over 55."

"Let the games begin." Alice commanded. We all lined up in a triangle formation, facing each other. Edward muttered up at me, "We better win. Claw their eyes out if you have to." He gave me one of his crooked grins before Alice shouted, "FIGHT!"

Emmett bounded over to Edward and kicked him, well; let's just say in his FAR southern regions. Edward went halfway down but still managed to hold me up. I than pretty much bitch-slapped Emmett in the face, making him about loose his grip on Rose. Alice had her arms around Rose's neck from behind, trying to drag her off Emmett's back. Edward had manned up and let go of me with one hand, punching Emmett in the chest so hard he was pushed back from the force. I cheered and Edward grinned up at me. I took advantage of Emmett being temporarily out and pointed towards Jasper and Alice, shouting, "CHARGE!" We raced towards the two and I immediately kicked Jasper in the face with my foot and Edward tickled Alice, making her fall completely off of Jasper into the water. SCORE! US 1 THEM 0

Emmett came charging over suddenly and Rose started pulling my hair. Edward quickly returned Emmett's kick, making Emmett go down. I quickly punched Rose in the stomach and she fell off the sinking Emmett into the water.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDS….duh duh dun..dun,,," I started singing loudly and jumped down from Edward's shoulders, which he looked sad about. Alice came over and whispered in my ear, "I just had a vision of Rose cleaning the toilet. Priceless." We both burst out laughing and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose glaring at us. "I heard that," she hissed. She than went over to the cross-eyed Emmett, who was clutching his, yeah, and slapped him upside the head.

I jumped out of the side of the pool and wrung out my soaked hair. Edward was watching my every move and was now staring at my bellybutton ring again. I rolled my eyes at him and he grinned. I walked over to the huge slide and climbed up the stairs. I than got down on my stomach and went facedown the blue abomination. I slid into the water with a delicate splash, slicing into it. I resurfaced to find Emmett bouncing up and down screaming, "ME NEXT! ME NEXT, I WANNA GO ON THE SLIDE! COME WITH ME ROSE!" He latched onto Rose's wrist and pulled her up the stairs and onto the slide, where he scooped her up bridal style and threw her down, with her shrieking. I just shook my head and muttered, "He's a dead man." Jasper heard this and laughed, answering, "The waves of rage rolling off of her are huge. I think he should watch out."

Just after he said this a murderous Rose jumped out of the water and started clawing her way up the slide towards Emmett, who looked scared shitless. He shrieked and tried getting away, but she had already reached him. He was than abruptly flung completely over the slide and into the pool with enough force to make 5 foot waves roll across the top of the water. I, however, saw this too late and was forced under the water, where I hit my head against the side of the pool. I remember looking up though the water and seeing a pair of beautiful topaz eyes before blacking out…


	8. Chapter 8 Emmett in Tights

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's characters, not mine. Now if you'll excuse me…(goes and gets voodoo doll with red hair and stabs with large butcher knife. "Bitch, MY characters, mine….")**

_**Previously in Chapter 7…**_

_I, however, saw this too late and was forced under the water, where I hit my head against the side of the pool. I remember looking up though the water and seeing a pair of beautiful topaz eyes before blacking out…_

**Chapter 8 Emmett in Tights **

**BPOV**

I found myself drifting in a haze of blackness. I couldn't move my limbs or speak. I felt myself being dragged out of the water and someone's lips on mine, breathing oxygen into my stunned lungs_. Wait, these lips felt familiar…_Edward. I felt my consciousness come back fully and I lifted my arms around his neck, crashing his cool lips to mine.

He looked completely shocked, but kissed me back aggressively, wrapping his stone arms around my waist and lifting me up onto my feet in one fluid motion. I heard Emmett wolf-whistling and pulled back to raise and eyebrow at him. He sheepishly shrugged and grabbed Rose, kissing her passionately. Alice and I rolled our eyes, but I guess the emotions going around got to Jasper, cause he pulled Alice into a steamy kiss.

Edward pulled me back towards him and touched his forehead to mine, looking deeply into my eyes. "Never scare me like that again," he said forcefully, pressing his lips to mine. Hell, can't say that I did it on purpose, but I was going to shut up right now considering my lips were occupied…

"So, does this mean that you two are back together again?" Jasper asked, his arms holding Alice securely. She gave me a look that said 'You Wimp', but than sent me an understanding smile.

"I don't know, do you think he learned his lesson?" I asked playfully, glancing up into Edward's eyes. He growled lowly and pulled me closer to him protectively, making everybody laugh. "I'll take that as a yes," I quipped, putting my hands at the crook of his neck and pulling his lips towards mine. His met mine halfway eagerly. Rose and Alice both let out an, "Awww…" and I responded in flipping them the bird and continuing on thoroughly kissing Edward.

I heard a gruff sob and looked over to see that Emmett was tearing up. "So…touching," he barely got out, before he bounded over and scooped both Edward and I into a bone-crushing bear hug. Rose just shook her head and muttered, "Pansy."

"Em, can't…. breathe…" I gasped out. My lungs were burning like hell and my throat felt like the Sahara Desert in the dry season. Emmett quickly released his hold on us, and I fell down gasping for air.

Edward, as always, looked worried and tried reaching out to help me up. I waved him off and muttered, "I'm fine," before collecting myself and getting to my feet unsteadily. Alice came up behind me and wrapped a huge, fluffy towel around my shoulders. I mouthed a 'thank you' to her and also took to bottle of water she offered me. I chugged it all down in one sitting, tossing the empty bottle at Emmett's head.

"So, who's ready to go home?" I asked, feeling like shit and wanting nothing more than to take a warm shower and crash. Everyone agreed and started grabbing their towels and clothes, heading for the cars. Alice walked up beside me and threw her petite arm around my shoulders.

"I have to hand it to ya' Bells, you sure do make things interesting," she said with a straight face, and than we both started cracking up. We started heading for the convertible when I had a sudden urge for speed. I looked over at Rose, "Mind if I drive?"

She looked surprised, but tossed the keys over. I punched a fist in the air with a 'YES!' and slid in the driver's side. Alice slid in shotgun and Rose took the back. I quickly buckled in and slammed the keys into the ignition. I slid it into reverse and took off, pressing the gas aggressively and than sliding it into drive.

The speed was exhilarating and I headed towards the highway, back to Forks. The girls looked surprised, and Rose asked timidly, "I never knew you liked speed. What brought this on?"

I threw my head back and laughed, answering, "Charlie didn't like my speeding tickets from Phoenix. He bought me that piece of crap truck purposefully. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but it won't go over 55."

Alice looked confused and asked, "Than why are you so freaked out by my driving?" Rose and I both looked at her pointedly and started laughing, whereas Alice crossed her arms and frowned angrily at us. "You, my friend, are a very aggressive pixie, ready to run over the first person to call your Gucci shoes last season." This made a smile break across her face and we all started laughing.

Rose's phone started ringing and she glanced at the caller I.D., instantly looking annoyed. She answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Holy shit Rose, why you going so fast?" rang out Emmett's voice from the I-phone. I glanced at the speedometer. That pansy, I was only going 90. She rolled her eyes and answered, "Dumbass, I'm not driving. Bella is." A shocked silence came from the other end of the phone and I cracked up, imagining their faces. Suddenly, Edward's voice was shouting, "WHAT THE SHIT! Bella doesn't even like speed…" I gave an aggravated sigh and replied, "There's a lot you don't know 'bout me Eddie." His muffled annoyed growl filled the car and I heard both Emmett and Jasper cracking up at my nickname for him. I also heard the sound of someone getting slapped upside the head and a muffled, "Ow."

"Oh God, we're not starting this again, are we?" I asked, glancing in the rearview mirror to see the Jeep swerve slightly and the guys acting like teenage girls and having a slapping fight. I reached back and grabbed the phone, ending the call. It was dead silence for a moment and than we all started cracking up. I was laughing so hard that I was having a hard time keeping the car on the road. Alice looked ready to pee herself and Rose's perfect face was contorted in laughter. Than, she snorted. We all went abruptly silent and both Alice and I stared at a shocked Rose. Than the laughter broke out again.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway with tears running down my face. We all eventually quieted down and I shut off the car.

"Bella, it really is amazing how fun it is having you around," Rose admitted, looking sheepish and awkward at this touching comment. We all climbed out and I pulled Rose into a one-armed hug, as we walked up to the house. "I like having you around too," I answered, grinning up at her. "You both are like the sisters I never had." Alice was bubbling with excitement and raced up, giving me a hug. "Aww, I like you too!" Alice hiccupped, making me laugh.

The Jeep pulled up and the boys all climbed out, Edward instantly coming to my side and slinging an arm around me. I slinked my arm around his waist and we walked inside with the others following.

"Now, what is this about you liking speed?" he questioned, a playful smile skirting his lips. I looked down sheepishly and answered, "Oh, you know, um yeah. Bye!" I whipped around and shouted, "Quick Emmett, to the bat cave!" and hoped on his back as he came barreling towards me. We made our getaway up to the attic where I quickly hoped off his back and shut the door, locking it. Alice appeared outside the window. I slid it open for her and quickly shut it, also locking it.

"Whew, well I never thought I'd use our escape plan, but DAMN that was cool!" I exclaimed, slapping high fives with Emmett. Again, jumping.

"So I'm confused, is Emmett Robin? That would sooooo explain why he has tights…" Alice questioned, cracking up. I raised my eyebrows at Emmett and shook my head. "So scarring," I muttered, trying to get the image to go away.

"Hey, those tights make my butt look small," he stated, not looking the least bit embarrassed.

"So, are you still going to the prom with Tyler?" Alice asked, looking at me with curious eyes. I sighed and flopped down on an old couch that was behind me, and stared up at the ceiling. Puffs of dust filled the air. Wow, the only place in the Cullen household that wasn't spotless.

"I have to, I already accepted. Man this sucks, if Edward hadn't pissed me off we wouldn't be in this mess." I said through my teeth. Why? Tyler is such a friggin' perve. Not to mention Mike would probably be stalking me the whole night.

"Well, you could always ditch him. Either way, I'm still doing your hair and makeup." She looked WAY too excited. Crap, Bella Barbie time was coming up.

"Fine," I gave in, sighing. I have to admit, she makes me look awesome every time. I started thinking about our dresses, and suddenly remembered.

"SHIT! Alice, we forgot about the tuxes! We've got to go!" I shouted, running towards the door. I heard her cussing behind me and she picked me up as she ran downstairs, annoyed by my slow speed. She than abruptly ran towards the garage with me and buckled me into the car. I heard the purr of the Porsche starting up and looked up startled. Damn she moved fast, I didn't even hear her open the door. We sped towards Port Angeles and the Tux Shop, where it seemed all of Forks was picking up their prom getups.

I still wasn't feeling too good after the swim, so I told Alice that I was just going to wait outside while she got the boy's suits. I leaned against the brick wall, breathing in the cool night air. I heard someone walking close by, but ignored it.

"Well well well," came a sickly sweet woman's voice. My eyes flew open. Victoria.

**Cliffie! What's gonna happen to Bella? REVIEW! :) And thanks to all the positive feedback everyone!**

**~Twilightchick31**


	9. Chapter 9 Mo Fo Ho

**Disclaimer: OKAY, welp Stephanie Meyer is just jealous cuz she doesn't own this story...her characters, my story. All I'm sayin'. Kay, well enjoy this chapter, took me a couple hours so you're welcome :)**

**Previously from Chapter 8…**

_ "Well well well," came a sickly sweet woman's voice. My eyes flew open. Victoria._

**Chapter 9 Mo Fo Ho **

**Bella POV**

She swiftly hit me in the stomach, making my air supply leave me. I was then harshly thrown over her shoulder as she proceeded to throw me into the back of a sleek black car, complete with tinted windows. As I gasped for air I was quickly gagged and tied. How stupid is this bitch? Like I could actually win against her…the thought was hilarious. Still, I writhed around in the backseat, getting in a good shot with my foot and kicking her in the mouth. The door closed and a murderous and flustered looking Victoria jumped into the front seat, speeding off. All of this happened within a matter of seconds.

I saw the tux shop receding from my point of view out the back window, and I was now cursing myself for forgetting about the tuxes. First the pool incident, and than this. Geez, ain't my life exciting?

Victoria was glaring back at me in the rearview mirror, after hearing my muffled mutters of 'bitch' and 'mother f**king hoe', among other things. I saw her looking and took my chance to flip her the bird, since my hands were consequently tied in front of me. The car violently came to a halt, making me fly forward and hit my face hard into the back of the front seat.

"Oops, clumsy me," Victoria smirked at me from the front. I glared and felt something running down my face from my nose. Blood. Victoria's nose flared and I noticed that her eyes were a deep crimson. Crap crap crap….

She suddenly appeared very uncomfortable, and I saw her hands clutching at the steering wheel to the point that I thought it might snap. I watched as she forced the car faster, the speedometer reaching nearly 140 mph. Her eyes were crazy.

I took in her physical appearance. She looked horrible! Her bright flaming hair was streaked with mud and leaves, as if she had been on the run for a very long time and not able to stop. Her skin was an ashen gray, way past the color of Edward's when he puts off hunting for a long time. There were deep purple bruise-like circles under her eyes, and I realized with a sudden horror that this had been done purposely. She had been starving herself. For me.

I saw the buildings flying past and they soon became scarce. We were now on the open road. There were no cars coming or going. She took a few turnoffs and the road became bumpy and obviously unmaintained. _Somebody's slacking on the job…_Focus Bella, and quit being such a smart-ass….

I pulled uselessly against my restraints and Victoria, noticing my dilemma, threw back her head and laughed. It was weird to hear from her, it sounded like a little girl. One who chews Hubba Bubba, has pigtails, and talks about the boy who threw rocks at her on the playground.

"It really is a wonder that Edward likes you so. I guess I'll never know why. You are different from the others, though. Humans I mean. You put up one hell of a fight." She finished, glaring disapprovingly back at me as I kick the back of her seat, making the car swerve just a bit to the left.

I was currently working on rubbing my mouth against my shoulder, trying to remove the duct tape so that I could spit out the nasty piece of cloth in my mouth. What the hell, did she dump this in a crapper? My God…

_How is Edward ever going to find me?_ I thought desperately, noticing Victoria was taking a complex route and speeding down twisting roads.

Succeeding finally, I spit the filth on the floor. I scooted forward a little in my seat, craning my neck to look her in the face. She looked mildly annoyed, but seemed to be thinking about something.

"So, where's the red-headed stepchild taking me?", I quipped, bringing my wrists up to my teeth and gnawing at the cord. She rolled her eyes and ignored me, so I started studying the darkening landscape. We were surrounded by deep green vegetation, apparently all that this state seems to consist of. Huge, looming trees caged the car in on either side, making a dark natural tunnel. See why I hate nature now people?

I'd lost complete track of time since I'd been abducted, and the stupid clock never changed from 12:00. Darkness enveloped us from all sides, and the only light was coming from the weak headlights and the dash. Victoria pulled off the road and guided the car to a stop behind a secluded spot, completely hidden from the road. She had obviously planned this in advance, because if it were me, I wouldn't have even known that there was a break in the darkness.

She came around the car and threw open the door. I'd gnawed the cord away from my wrists and had currently been working on the complicated knot around my ankles before she disturbed me. I was roughly pulled me from the car, and she threw me to the ground. Since I slid about two feet, it forced moss and mud into my mouth as I cried out from suddenly being airborne. I felt the air in my lungs 'whoosh' out of me for the second time that day. Turning my head, I spit out debris from my mouth, successfully hitting my target of her nasty worn-out sneakers.

Victoria bent down and grabbed me by the back of my neck, heaving me back up onto my feet. I was forced to hobble like a cripple since my feet were still tied together. I hopped in the general direction that Victoria was pushing me. Whenever I'd fall she'd kick me hard in the stomach, (smirking all the while) and force me to get up. We'd then continue on our way.

We reached a rickety old shack in the middle of a clearing. It had been lightly raining for the last hour, and any sign of shelter was welcoming. I was shivering violently and my clothes were completely soaked through. Victoria seemed unbothered by this and was absentmindedly checking our surroundings. I felt more than saw violent bruises forming over my pale skin.

A figure suddenly immerged from the shack, and red eyes glowed out from the darkness.

"Vicky? That you?" came from the figure, obviously a man's voice. I stared in newfound horror. TWO vampires? Didn't see that one coming…

As he stepped closer I saw him take in a deep breath.

"Mhmm, she smells delectable. Mouthwatering." He absently licked his lips. He too looked starved, and deep shadows and blood red eyes marred his handsome features. Long black hair was pulled back with a strap of leather. His dark skin was an unpleasant shade, almost as if he was feeling ill. Laurent. I recognized him from the baseball field.

The two were suddenly closely stalking me, and I was being circled like precious prey. Both of them looked like Thanksgiving had come early, and I was the main course.

I gulped and saw my life flash before my eyes. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Renee, and Charlie; all who I would never see again. And I couldn't bring myself to think of the last one, the one who my whole life centered around.

"Now I'll have my revenge. Edward will regret killing my mate, my James. As I see it, a mate for a mate." Victoria spit out, with hateful vengeance.

I quietly mouthed 'I love you Edward', before my whole world went black and the hungry pesticides descended upon me. I faintly heard what sounded like wolves before I succumbed to the darkness…..

**CLIFFHANGER! Reviews before ANY new chapter goes up. Come'on guys, make me proud! :)**

**~Twilightchick31**


	10. Chapter 10 Burning

**Sooooo, I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't get many reviews, :( but I guess I'll deal. Plus, I really wanted to write another chapter :) So here you go and hope you like it! Oh, AND….THIS STORY IS MINE STEPHANIE MEYER, MINE I TELL YOU! Grrrrr…. I don't have rabies,… (darts eyes)**

**Previously from chapter 9…**

_I quietly mouthed 'I love you Edward', before my whole world went black and the hungry pesticides descended upon me. I faintly heard what sounded like wolves before I succumbed to the darkness…_

Chapter 10 Burning

**Alice POV **

Bella muttered something about staying outside, so I flew into the tux shop without her. _Edward a blue vest, Jasper aqua, Emmett red…_

"Oh great," I muttered, groaning at the long line of teenagers and not enough staff on the job. I was hyperly hopping in place, one of my supposedly 'annoying habits' according to Edward. So glad that him and Bella are finally back together…

Jessica Stanley was in front of me in line and was eyeing Mike like a tasty piece of bacon. I felt the strange urge to gag, something that hasn't happened since Emmett farted in my face 2 months ago…he's one disturbed kid.

I tried to stay out of her line of sight, but of course she saw me.

"Alice! Like, I thought you'd already have all the boy's tuxes! It's really too bad Edward and Bella aren't going to the dance together…" she got this glazed over look on her face, imagining things about my brother that I did NOT want to know, and probably thinking she had a chance with him. I rolled my eyes.

Right as I was about to give her a smart-ass reply, my vision went foggy as I was pulled into a vision:

_"__Now I'll have my revenge. Edward will regret killing my mate, my James. As I see it, a mate for a mate." And two vampires lunged at a battered looking Bella before my vision went blank…"_

I gasped as I was pulled from the vision. Victoria. And the other one, I'd seen him before. And why had my vision all of a sudden gone blank?

"Shit!" I cussed, as I suddenly remembered. Laurent. I grabbed my credit card violently from the cashier and ran out of the shop with the suits in hand. As soon as I walked out of the door, her scent hit me like a brick wall.

"NO!" I screamed. Bella was already gone, and Victoria's scent was all over the place. I sank to the ground with shuddering sobs, crying tears that would never fall.

Whipping out my phone with shaky hands, I dialed the number so fast I couldn't see my own fingers.

He answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

**Bella POV**

Burning. That's all I felt. I heard myself screaming, pleading for someone to just kill me. Why hadn't they ended it? Why make me go through this pain?

I don't know how long it lasted, weeks maybe? Years? All I know is that the pain only increased. I felt it creep through my veins, twisting and turning it's way towards my heart. I couldn't move, or speak for that matter. My voice had long ago gone hoarse.

My heart was thudding rapidly. I prayed for it to give up and end this torture, this burning pain. But I apparently am not this lucky. Yay.

Every profanity known to man was going through my head as the pain only intensified. Now my heart pounded so hard and fast it should've bursted through my ribcage. Pain ate it's way with an evil certainty, piercing into my heart until finally, I felt nothing. I HEARD nothing. My heart had stopped.

A blissful cool spread over me, and the pain was gone. I listened to my slow and paced breathing, the air flowing in and out of my lungs. It carried new and fascinating scents, some mouthwatering.

I focused on nothing but that scent. About 2 miles to the east, I heard light footfalls. I could hear the blood pulsing through the creature's veins. Without thinking, I was already heading in the direction of the wonderful scent, nothing on my mind but the thirst in my throat.

I flew with amazing speed though the woods, and found myself face to face with a mountain lion. Surprisingly, I wasn't even scared. I attacked without thought. Its claws were nothing against my granite skin, and the lion's feeble attempts to fend me off were useless. I sank my teeth into the throbbing point at the neck, slicing through the skin and muscle like butter. Quickly, I finished my meal, as the animal lay motionless in my arms. I felt twinges of regret and hated myself for taking the life of an animal to sustain myself. I threw the carcass to the ground in disgust.

What I'd wanted to be since I was 17. Ever since I'd found out what Edward was. I fell to the ground, sobbing dryly. Fuck this shit, vampire life sucks.

I now know why Edward had never wanted this life for me. I thought of Rosalie. She hadn't had a choice, none of them did. This whole life damned their kind. My kind.

Thinking about my plan of attack, I decided to head south. Since I don't even know where I'm at…the best plan would be to go back to the Cullen's.

I started running, which was almost second nature to me. The irony in this simple task is hilarious, especially since I would cringe every time Edward ran with me on his back. Everything comes at you in slow motion, and my eyesight missed nothing. There was no way that Edward could have ever hit a tree!

I made great time, breaking through the dense woods in less than 3 minutes. I must have crossed close to 150 miles of forest. This vampy stuff was messing with me.

I ran for a little ways and come up upon a town. I smelled a horrible scent, and looked up surprised to see a man jogging in the street. What? Wasn't I SUPPOSED to LIKE human blood? But the scent repulsed me. This could work out to my advantage…

I suddenly realized that my clothes were VERY inappropriate, shredded so badly that they covered close to nothing. I ducked behind a tree and scanned for a store, feeling more and more like a creepy stalker.

There. To the west in a collection of businesses stood a woman's clothing store with a 'CLOSED' sign hung in the door. Perfect.

I ran my way to the back door, moving so fast that nobody could ever see me. I dug in my hair and produced a bobby pin out of the tangles, left from Alice's handiwork. Luckily, this store was old and the locks were super easy to pick; needless to say my mad lock-picking skills were not all that needed. The door swung inward with a slight creak.

Stepping inside, I gazed around the store. There were a LOT of clothes. "Choices, choices," I muttered, and my hand flew to my mouth in surprise. My voice came out sounding lower and shimmering, like bells. The high-pitched tone from my teenage years was completely gone.

Now suspicious, I located a mirror. I stepped in front of it and gasped.

A dark-haired beauty stared back at me with doe-eyes. These, of course, were a shocking red, although they had a tint of amber to them. Her thick lashes dusted high cheekbones, and her nose curved delicately. Full pink lips were parted slightly in shock. Her hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back, and her petite body had curves galore. Toned and lean limbs peeked out from under torn clothes. Beauty radiated from all angles, blindingly.

I stared in shock, thinking, 'That's ME? Impossible.' Yet the more I looked, I found some of my old features. My long porcelain neck, my doe eyes. If you looked yet closer, you could see the faint scars of teeth marks left by Victoria and Laurent. At this thought I scrowled, and amazingly this did nothing to detract from the beauty. Hell, I might even beat Rosalie in the looks department.

Dragging myself away, I went to find clothes to fit me. My bust size had grown, which hey, not like I'm complaining. I'd also grown a couple inches, so I could now wear tall jeans. Could this day get any better?

I finally decided on a pair of dark washed distressed skinny jeans, paired with a tight grey camisole and a short black jacket. I paired this with turquoise jewelry and 3-inch white Jimmy Choos. I looked HOT.

I decided that running the whole way would be very conspicuous, plus I didn't exactly know where I was. Locking and shutting the door behind me, I headed over to a car dealership I spotted down the block. I was getting tons of stares from people as I walked down the street. Hell, a guy ran a stop sign and barely stopped himself from plowing into a semi. I walked slightly faster to hopefully lessen the accident rate.

Striding into the small office, I made a noise in the back of my throat to get the attention of a middle-aged woman behind the desk. She looked up startled, her eyes going wide when she saw me.

"Hello, I would like to look at some cars," I asked politely, annoyed that she still had that dumbass look on her face.

The woman looked away and down at her shuffled papers. "Um, Paul will be with you in a moment," she said breathlessly, gesturing to the waiting area. I glided towards the chairs, aware that she was still watching me.

It took 10 minutes for Paul to show up. He was muttering something about 'people wasting his time' when his eyes fell on me. I stood up swiftly and shook his hand, seeing the goose bumps surface on his arm. He gasped at the coolness and dropped his hand.

"Well, Miss…?" "Mason." I answered, choosing Edward's original name to not draw attention to mine, since Charlie probably had the whole country looking for me by now.

"Ah, yes, Mason. Follow me please." As he led me out to the car lot he started up conversation. "Well Ms. Mason, what is your price range and what did you have in mind for a car?"

I had tons of money stashed in my account for college, which I could access from here. It's not like college is so important anymore anyways.

"My price range doesn't matter, though I would like to look at your 2010 GT500 Mustangs." He seemed surprised, but said nothing. I guess he thought the since I was a girl that I didn't know my cars. Well take that.

He showed me all of the Mustangs in stock, and I picked an ice blue one with black leather interior. It had smoke black stripes going down the center and top of the car, and I was in love.

Withdrawing the appropriate amount of money and extra for gas, I paid off my car off in full. I then headed south towards Forks, soon to be in Edward's arms again.

**SOOOOO…. How'd ya like it? hmmmmm? REVIEW! :) I WANT COMMENTS!**

**~TwilightChick31**


	11. Chapter 11 Emmy Bear

You know what I don't get? I wait MONTHS to just get some dang reviews out of you people, and I get NOTHING! Oh well, here's the next chapter anyway…. (mutters something about inconsiderate people)

Previously from chapter 10:

_Withdrawing the appropriate amount of money and extra for gas, I paid off my car off in full. I then headed south towards Forks, soon to be in Edward's arms again._

Chapter 11 Emmy Bear

**Alice POV**

Four days. Four days since Bella was taken from us. I can't face looking at Edward. All I can think of is how it's my fault, if I would've remembered to pick up the dresses befor-

"It's not your fault Alice," came a somber voice from behind me. Edward had just gotten back from one of his searches. He'd combed through all the back woods of Washington, and then some. Hell, he'd even ventured into nearby states. No traces of Bella had been found. Her scent stopped outside of the tux shop, where Victoria had snatched her.

"Any news?" I asked miserably. I missed my best friend horribly. She HAS to be out there somewhere! I can't deal with the alternative…. _Don't think like that!_ She IS out there and she's coming home RIGHT as you sit here planning her funeral!

"Nope. I can't even pick up Victoria's scent. It's like, like they just don't exist" he gulped out the last few words, and I could see that Edward was goin' a little crazy. He hadn't been this far away from Bella since he'd left, and almost killed himself because he thought she was dead. I'd been keeping an eye out on his future, making sure that he wasn't planning on going to the Vulturi. I could never be sure though, he'd been blocking me out a lot lately.

We heard a door click downstairs and before we could think about who it was, Emmett stood before us.

"I CAN SMELL HER!" he jittered, bouncing up and down like a little kid. He looked like Christmas had come early. "The scent's a little off, but it's her!"

Edward was already out the door and running down the driveway. I followed swiftly, but I'm not nearly as fast as Edward. He looked like a banshee was chasing him and trying to bite him in the ass.

A blue Mustang whipped into the driveway, going nearly 80 'round the corner. The windows were blacked out, but I could just make out a figure-

"Hey guys," a beautiful voice chimmed, right as Edward about ripped off the door opening it.

**Bella POV**

I pulled in the driveway of the place I called home. In the distance I saw Edward running like Forest Gump towards me, and his cronies following behind. Right as I stopped the car, Edward yanked open the door.

"Hey guys," I barely got out, before Edward dragged me out of the car, pulled me to him, and kissed me.

_Whoa, this is different. _Edward never kissed me this roughly. He was always 'afraid of hurting me.' I don't even think he realized it. There was a needful quality behind it though, and his hands were very, um, how should it put it? Wandering.

With a great effort I pulled away from him, though when I looked at his eyes I saw that he wanted more.

"God Edward, try NOT to rape her in front of us. We all know you're sexually frustrated but please, get a room." Emmett laughed out from the side.

"EMMY BEAR!" I cried out, running over and accidently plowing over Emmett.

All of them stared at me, shocked. It was then that they fully noticed how I'd changed. I watched as Edward stared at me in amazement. His eyes started at my Jimmy Choos (which I really don't think he knows shoes, but they are about my favorite thing in the world), and worked their way up my longer, toned legs. Next they took in my toned abs, which he looked at appreciatively. His eyes paused for a long time at my, cough, chest. God, when did Edward become such a perve? Anyways, his eyes eventually moved to my alabaster face, and he gasped. I saw him looking at me in awe, and his eyes were transfixed with mine.

"Well, now that you're all done checking me out I think Alice is just dying to talk to me, so, spill." I told her jokingly. And did she.

"Oh my freaking gosh, you're GORGEOUS! Not that you weren't before, but I think that now you could beat Rosalie in the looks category. Also, BOTH of you boys have a little problem to deal with downstairs, if you know what I mean and Emmett, that's practically your SISTER for goodness sake! Edward, quit glaring at him, you have a hard-on too!" finally she sighed, took a deep breath, and…

"I also love your car and OMG Bella you scared the shit out of us! Where the hell were you and who changed you into a vampire?"

I glanced at Edward, who was awkwardly trying to hide his um, problem. I cracked up and he glared over at me, but than started checking me out again. I rolled my eyes at him and he grinned. Looking over at Emmett, I saw that he had the same problem. I just shook my head disgusted and he looked sheepish, but flashed me a grin. Edward growled at him and pulled me closer, out of Emmett's view.

"Well," I started, "I ALSO love my car. I needed something to get me back here, and I just know that Edward won't let me drive his Volvo now that he knows I like speed…"

I was now Edward's turn to look sheepish, and I saw that my thoughts were true. "Anyways, after Victoria kidnapped me she drove for HOURS. Then she took me through these dense woods and met up with her pal Laurent." I could see Edward was getting pissed just hearing about Victoria taking me, besides the fact that Laurent was also a part of it. A low growl emitted from inside him.

"You know, it's not polite to growl." I frowned at him, but when he growled louder I decided to just go on with the story.

"Anyways, they attacked me. I could tell that they hadn't hunted for a while; Victoria had starved herself on purpose. Something scared them off though. Victoria was intent on killing me, and something stopped her."

"I went through my change," I casually said, trying not to cause Edward any pain. I could still see his eyes tighten in silent agony.

"What, menopause?" Emmett choked out, already laughing his ass off. Alice slugged he in the stomach though, causing him to fall down wheezing.

"Go ahead and continue Bella, I'll keep Bozo quiet." Alice threateningly took a step towards Emmett and he shrieked in fear like a schoolgirl.

"After my change I hunted-"

"What was your first kill?" I was surprised to find that this came from Edward, and Alice looked like she wanted to punch him too for interrupting.

"A mountain lion. Why, does it matter?" I asked annoyed. Edward looked at me proudly and nodded at me to continue.

"As I was saying-"

"How big was it?" Emmett interrupted. Alice was pissed. She jumped on him, pummeling his torso with her little fists. He shrieked loud enough to make the birds fly out of the trees. "I (punch) TOLD YOU (punch) TO SHUT (punch) UP!" (punch, punch punchpunchSMACK)

"MOVING ON FROM THE MOUNTAIN LION! So, after I finished hunting I headed south, figuring I'd eventually hit a town. Didn't take me long, about 3 minutes? I don't know, I was running. I came up to a little town and broke into this store. I needed clothes that weren't blood-stained or shredded-"

"You mean you went into a town with humans?" This time it was Alice that interrupted, and just as Emmett was about to rub it in her face she sent him a cold-chilling glare. He made a feeble sound and shut up. Even Edward backed up.

"Yeah, the smell repulses me. Weird, right?" "Yeah," she trailed off in wonder, confusion plain on her face.

"After that I went to a car dealership, about caused an accident, and drove off in my Mustang. And here I am."

"About caused an accident?" Edward questioned. Now it was MY turn to look sheepish. Alice is so next.

"Yeah, a guy in a Dodge truck MIGHT have been staring at me and ran a stop sign…" Again, Edward growled. Man, he needs a rabies shot…

"So…" I started, trying to distract Edward, "What happened to everyone else?" It took him a moment to process, he was obviously thinking of tracking down the dude in the Dodge truck.

"They are all out looking for you. Guess I need to call them..." he trailed off, whipping out his phone.

"Why don't we go inside? I say we invite Edward up to our 'bat cave,' what do you guys think?" Alice questioned. "Hmmm, I don't know, he's not THAT cool," I mock-thought to myself. Emmett chuckled at that and Edward snapped shut his phone, glaring at me. Oh shit. I took off running, a blur to even Edward. I heard Emmett admirably mutter 'holy shit she's fast', before Edward was on my trail.

I barely made it through the attic window before Edward pounced. We tumbled to the dusty carpet, him chuckling and me giggling. I landed on top of him and pinned him down. He looked up at me questionably. I just raised my eyebrow at him and leaned down to kiss him. I kissed his temple, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, and then went for his lips. He greedily pushed his lips to mine and I sighed into his mouth. To this he moaned and arched his back. I pulled away from him but kept him pinned down.

"You know, you've REALLY been weird today. Why do you keep acting like you want to get into my pants?" I asked amused. "Not that I mind..."

Edward grinned up cockily, "You know, I could just barely restrain myself BEFORE you were changed. Now, your looks are trying to rape me." That made me burst out laughing. Edward seemed transfixed by my laugh, and was watching my chest move. I slapped him jokingly and kiddingly 'covered myself'. To this he growled.

It slipped my mind that when I'd moved my hands Edward was no longer pinned. He took advantage of this and switched our positions. Now I was the one pinned down.

He wasted no time. Swooping down, he kissed me fiercely. He bit my lip, making me gasp, and plunged his tongue into my mouth. Now it was my turn to moan. I tangled my hands into his hair and brought his face closer. He put his hands behind my back and brought me closer to him. I could feel every one of his muscles, and couldn't help myself from removing my hands from his hair and tracing his abs instead. This made Edward shiver violently. I heard his breathing and pulled away from him, to which Edward growled in disagreement and pulled me to him again. I shook my head and detached myself, getting up and sitting on the dusty couch. Dust clouds filled the air at this simple movement.

It took him a second to pull himself together, and he came to sit beside me. Neither of us said anything, and I decided to be the first one to break the silence.

"Well, that was fun." I said sarcastically. He chuckled and put his arms around me. I was then pulled into his lap, where he nestled his head into the crook of my neck. He was quiet for a while, and then whispered one word. "Why?"

I sighed, already dreading what I had to say. "Do you remember the agreement we had, right after you returned from the Vulturi?"

He was quiet, but after awhile nodded, knowing what I was talking about. I twisted around to look into his beautiful topaz eyes. He looked tired, and I was pretty sure he hadn't hunted in a long time. I softly traced the shadows under them, and he looked thoughtful. "I think that we should follow through with that agreement. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, will you still have me as your wife?"

His eyes, which seconds before had been tired and dark, lit up like the sun. He tackled me over off the backside of the couch and gave me a simple kiss that was filled with passion. I don't think I'd ever seen him so happy. We heard the door creak open and we both ducked down to where we couldn't be seen. Edward still took advantage of this and started kissing me again.

"Edward, I know you're back behind that couch snogging Bella. Everyone's back and they want to see her, so quit being a Bella-hog!" Alice quipped, and we heard her voice trailing off as she headed back down the stairs. I giggled and Edward made a cage around me with his arms. "What if I don't want to share?" he whispered. I was sooooo glad my heart couldn't beat anymore, because if it could've it would've flown out and smacked him in the face. I gave him one last peck on the corner of his jaw, and then swiftly escaped his hold. He was instantly by my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

As we passed Edward's room I kept going straight, but Edward had other plans. He dragged me inside and closed the door. I sat down on his leather couch, completely ignoring the bed, which made him smile. I still hated that thing. He went over to his dresser and pulled something out, hiding it to where I couldn't see. He slowly walked over to me with a cocky grin.

He kneeled down in front of me and opened a tinny little box. Inside was a gorgeous diamond ring. Still grinning, he answered my puzzled look. "Even if YOU were the one proposing to me a second ago, I was still planning on doing it before Victoria kidnapped you. Will you be my mine forever Bella?"

I decided to let him sweat it out a little. "Well, I'm just not sure if I want to put up with your ass forever…" I said thoughtfully with a straight face, and then I jumped him.

He finished kissing me and looked up through those thick eyelashes at me. "That wasn't very nice you know. You really had me worried there. Most girls cry or go into shock."

"I'm not most girls," I answered, grinning down at him. "That's for sure," he answered, slipping the ring on my left hand. He sat down beside me as I stared at it. "It was my mother's ring. My father gave it to her when he proposed. It only seems fitting." He wrapped his arms around me and watched my face; I was still staring at it. "A perfect fit," he murmured, glancing down at it.

"EDWARD!" A voice yelled from downstairs, making us both jump. It was distinctively Rose's voice. I sighed and leaned against Edward, looking up at him with puppy eyes. "Do we have to go?" I asked, seeing him almost give in. Just as I about had him: "BELLA! GET YOUR SEXY ASS DOWN HERE!" Distinctively Emmett. I felt Edward's growl rumbling in his chest. Sighing, I took his hand and pulled him up with me. "We better get this over with," I said, just as Alice decided to add her say with the others. "BELLA, QUIT STALLING! I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOU'RE SAYING!"

"Damn pixy," I muttered, whereas Edward chuckled. We strolled downstairs hand-in-hand.

"Bout time. What were you two kids doing upstairs?" Emmett suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. I gave Alice a look and she punched him in the stomach again, making him go into a feeble position. "How come you never do that for me?" Edward asked, watching wistfully at Emmett. Alice grinned and shared a look with me, "You're not Bella."

"True dat." He answered, and I shot him a look. "What?" I just shook my head. "Please don't ever try to be gangster again, or you might loose some parts you'd like to use in the future."

"OOOHHH burn!" Jasper and Emmett chimed together. I just rolled my eyes at them as Edward was asking Esme and Alice, "I can do gangster, can't I?"

"No, no sweetie, you can't." Esme said empathetically. Emmett and Jasper again went into 'burn' chants and again and Emmett asked Edward if he wanted some ice for that burn.

I raised my hand to brush away hair from my face when Rose stopped midsentence and asked, "What's that?"

All the voices stopped and everyone's eyes were glued to my hand. I fidgeted and pointed at Edward, "HE DID IT! QUICK, TO THE BAT CAVE ROBIN!" Emmett swooped down and picked me up, and I felt a sense of irony. Hadn't this just happened days before? Edward looked scared as his family descended upon him with questions, and I cackled. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT SWAN!" Edward's voice floated up to me. Both Emmett and I slapped high-fives and locked the door.

"So Emmy Bear, miss me?" I asked, plopping into a sagging and tired armchair. Emmett crashed on the couch with a thud. "Why yes, I did Belly Bean. Why do we now have adorable nicknames for each other?" Emmett asked with a grin. "You know, my wife might just get jealous."

"Ha. Ha. You know what? I think I'm gonna hang around you for the next few weeks. I saw Alice scrutinizing my new bod and I think she's going to drag me off to the mall soon, so I must avoid her at all costs…" I trailed off thinking, figuring out a strategy.

"Speaking of your new bod, Edward was ALSO staring at it…" Emmett said suggestively.

"You know what, I think that if you didn't have a bombshell of a wife I'd suspect you for gay. In fact, I've always wanted a gay best friend…. although then I'd have to worry about him trying to steal my fiancé."

"FIANCE? When the hell did this happen?" Emmett burst out, outraged at the fact that he wasn't let in. "Um, about 20 minutes ago. And what did you think the ring was for anyways when you saw it?" I asked, sending him a look the clearly said 'are you really that stupid?'

"Shut up. And quit looking at me like that…STOP IT!" he shrieked, looking very paranoid. I stopped and burst out laughing.

Emmett saw a chance to gain the upper hand again. Unfairly remembering that I was EXTREMELY ticklish, he pounced.

"STOP EMMETT! (hick*ups and giggling) STOP IT, I'M GONNA PEE…(GIGGLING)"

Edward burst through the door and threw Emmett off of me. He. Was. Pissed. He scooped me up off the floor and was growling fiercely at Emmett, giving him the evil eye….OOOOh Mr. Potato just pulled his angry eyes out of his ass…

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT?" he forced through his teeth, cradling me close to him. I just stared blankly, trying to figure out what was going on. It finally clicked.

"HAHAHAHAHA you didn't think, (laugh) that he was, (hehehe) oh God this is funny." I managed to get out.

I more fell then climbed out of Edward's arms and fell to my knees laughing. Edward looked majorly embarrassed. Emmett just looked clueless. I decided to fill him in.

"Edward thought, (giggle) that you were messing around with me, if you catch my drift." I couldn't stop myself, I completely fell face forward into the carpet laughing. Emmett started blubblering. "I would never, sure she's hot but, I'd never, Rose would kill me, she's got a hot bod but, oh my God Edward I'm sorry!"

Rose came around the corner and raised her eyebrow questionably. "Did you just try to say that the only reason you'd stay away from Bella is because I'd kill you? Oh buddy, I'd not just kill you. First I'd castrate you with a meat cleaver, and after you're fixed I'd back over you a few times in a semi. After you're trying to peel yourself off the pavement I'd kick your head so far It'd never find your body again. So buddy, don't you EVEN think of Bella like that. I heard about your little 'issue' earlier."

All of the color drained from Emmett's face and an audibly loud gulp resounded from his throat. I clapped at Rose's speech, giving her a thumbs-up. She grinned at me.

"Man girl, I'll have to watch out for you. You'd even make a gay man straight." She complemented. Edward groaned, and I looked at him questionably. "I just thought about how I'm going to have to fight off a million guys from you for the rest of eternity. It's kinda having me change my mind about this forever thing…" he said jokingly, and I looked mock hurt. I guess the puppy dog eyes work horribly well on him because he was across the room in a second and raising my chin up with a finger to kiss me the next.

"I just love a happy ending, "Emmett blubbered from the corner, dabbing his eyes of tears that weren't there.


	12. Chapter 12 Hot Emo Guy Strikes Again

**A/N: I know, it's been a LONG time since I've updated! Been busy and yhatta-yahta…. Excuses excuses lol NEW CHAPPIE! Oh, and (sigh) I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters except for hot emo guy in my story….so hot**

Chapter 12 Hot Emo Guy Strikes Again

Previously in chapter 11:

_"I just love a happy ending, "Emmett blubbered from the corner, dabbing his eyes of tears that weren't there_.

**Bella POV**

"Bella?" Alice asked, looking at me with a 'are you freaking nuts' look that SHE usually got from ME. I wiped some drool from the corner of my mouth.

"Hmm? Don't look at me like that, don't you know who he is?" I grabbed the sides of her head and turned it in the direction of…..

"OH ME GOD, HOT EMO GUY!" she screamed, running towards the guy outside of Orange Julius in the mall. I ran behind excitedly with our bags , pulling out my phone and snapping a picture as Alice jumped the guy from behind. The result was a domino-effect of people falling and an orange julius getting slung into an angry Chinese guy's face.

"Hold it…GOT IT!" I triumphantly snapped the picture as Alice posed with one hand in the air and one slung around the angry Chinese dude, who was scrowling at her.

We both ran off giggling as calls of 'SECURITY!' sounded and dashed off into, wouldn't cha know it….

"Victoria's Secret? Really Alice?" I squawked, as Alice started throwing bras and (OMG WAS THAT CROTCHLESS PANTIES!) into my arms.

"NOPE!" I screeched, flinging the lacy garments, just for my best friend to catch them all delicately out of the air. She grabbed my arm as I was turning to leave and forced me into a dressing room, locking the door.

"Don't make me come in there," she hissed, and I had no doubt in my mind that she would. I gulped loudly and began trying the heinous things on.

"Why is this necessary again?" I whined through the door, unlocking it to show her a VERY revealing set of lingerie and cowering behind the door.

"Bell-A…." she whined impatiently, " You are marrying my 104-year old brother, my virgin brother. Can you comprehend that? I owe him this for your guy's honeymoon…" she giggled at the end, and I slammed the door in her face, which made her laugh even harder. If I could still blush it would've burned my cheeks right off my face.

After a grueling hour and a half, we walked out with around 20 sets of bras and panties (or should I say thongs, since Alice wouldn't ALLOW anything else, GRRR) and 8 different sets of some very revealing nightgowns that didn't have enough material to even be called that.

"He'll go crazy over them you know," Alice said in a singsong voice as she skipped beside me, slinging the giant pink bag in her hand "I have seen it..." I rolled my eyes, "Sure he won't combust, I mean we don't want to COMPLETELY make the man go insane." I tried, hoping to regain what little of my pride was left.

A gawf (really a bark) of laughter came from behind us and I whirled to find Emmett leaning next to the water fountains, where people were giving him anxious looks and scurrying past quickly. I frowned at him and stared, making him squirm.

"What?" Emmett asked anxiously, checking to make sure his fly was zipped. I just shook my head, "Eavesdropping again Emmett?" I asked, raising my eyebrows for effect.

"Shopping at Victoria's Secret Bella?" He fired back. I giggled and about tackled him with a hug, which he returned lifting me off the ground completely.

"I'm with Bella on the whole combustion thing, poor Eddie won't be able to handle this," he said, gesturing to me and giving me a nuggie with the other arm. I laughed a punched his side, as we walked back out to the parking lot.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked the doors to my baby, sliding my hand delicately over the pearly-blue finish. Sighing, I opened the door and slid across the soft leather seat.

"SHOTGUN!" Alice screamed, making me jump. She lunged for the door and literally jumped into the seat, as Emmett pouted outside of the tinted window.

"NO FAIR!" he hissed, as his lower lip jutted out in his pout. He seriously looked like an overgrown toddler. He slung open the backdoor and slide in, as Alice fist-pumped the air and sang 'We are the Champions'. (Hmmmm, déjà vu much?)

"Next time Emmett," I promised, smiling back at my soon-to-be brother in law. The wedding was a week away and there was a lot left to do. I floored the Mustang in reverse and sped out of the parking lot. Once we hit the highway it was exactly 5 minutes to the house, not bad considering driving within the speed limit it would take you an hour to get back. Oh, yeah. I lervs my baby.

**I know, I know IT'S SHORT! This is what happens when I get ZERO REVIEWS! So if yah want a new chapter, gimme some feedback people! o.O don't look at me like that! **

**~TwilightChick**


End file.
